Side lines
by xXSamie-JaneXx
Summary: When the Arrancars kidnap Ichigo who will save him before it’s too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** When the Arrancars kidnap Ichigo who will save him before it's too late?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or their characters, but someday I wish I could.

Ichigo Kurosaki didn't believe his mornings were pleasant, no matter how much would have liked it to be. He would wake up to face his father, Isshin, and then be harassed by Kon; a stuffed animal. He would then be greeted by his two younger sisters, Yuzu and Karin, but then was left to face his father; yet again.

Nothing is ever simple for Ichigo; especially when you're a substitute Shinigami. Living two different lives doesn't have its advantages; it has its doubts. You risk your life day in and day out, in array to keep some sense of order; but for Ichigo, it seemed like he only risked his life for the Soul Society's mess which was theirs to begin with.

"Those lazy ba*tards, there making _me_ do all their hard work," Ichigo said to himself, as he entered the classroom; taking his seat immediately. "Good morning Kurosaki-Kun," Orihime called, as she entered the classroom and stood beside him. "Oh, morning Orihime, what's up?" Ichigo asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Oh nothing really…can I ask you something?" Orihime asked, hesitating. "Sure," Ichigo replied, curiosity taking the better of him. "Ahh, well yesterday you seemed kind of distant; I was wondering if there was something bothering you?" Ichigo looked up at this, a smile playing on his features.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-Kun! I didn't mean to sound pushy!" Orihime quickly replied, as she took a stumble forward; all most falling on top of Ichigo. "No need to apologize, I was just thinking about _things_," Ichigo replied, as he nodded his head in acknowledge to Chad, whom had just entered the room.

"Are you worried about Rukia?" Orihime asked, after a few minutes in silence. "No, why would I be?" Ichigo asked, suddenly feeling annoyed to were this conversation was headed. "Well it's just that, after our return …"

_Beep, beep, beep._

Orihime's sentence got cut short, when Ichigo got an alert there was a hollow near. He sighed, and quickly left the building. _Stupid hollows,_ Ichigo thought to himself, as he quickly changed into a Shinigami. _That's odd, I don't see any hollows,_ Ichigo thought, before he was pushed with an incredible amount of weight.

"Argh! What the hell!" Ichigo winced, as the blood slowly began to run down his forehead. "And you call yourself a Shinigami?" the hollow asked, as it launched itself at Ichigo once again.

Ichigo quickly got to his feet and pulled out his zanpaktou, just barely blocking the hollow's attack. "Nice reflexes kid, but do you think this is going to stop me?" the hollow said, before one of its arms lifted Ichigo of the ground, and threw him into a nearby building. _What the hell is going on here?! Is that even a hollow!?_ Ichigo thought.

"You're pathetic kid; I don't even know why you bother being a Shinigami if you can't even use your zanpaktou against _me_," the hollow laughed, as he went after Ichigo again. Realization hit Ichigo as though someone threw a brick at his head, and he quickly yelled out "Ban-kai".

Ichigo quickly sliced through the hollows arm, causing the hollow to moan in pain. "That's mistake is going to cost you…" before the hollow could finish, Ichigo gave him the final blow and the hollow was gone within seconds. _Finally,_ Ichigo thought in desperation as he quickly headed back to class. "Stupid hollows, do they always have to be so annoying? There as bad as Toshiro…"

"I would close your mouth if I was you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

As Ichigo turned around, he noticed two Shinigami's standing behind him. One of them was Toshiro Hitsugaya while the other was Rangiku Matsumoto. "Rangiku? _Captain_ Hitsugaya?" Ichigo asked, emphasizing the word _captain_. "Hi Ichigo!" Rangiku said happily, as her hand rested on Hitsugaya's head. "What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, not exactly sure if he wanted to know.

"We have been ordered to come and help you in the world of the living. Since Rukia Kuchiki refused to come back, Rangiku volunteered herself, as well as me," Toshiro explained, as he folded his arms across his chest. "Aw it's nice to see you want to pay me a visit Toshiro," Ichigo joked, smirking.

"Shut up Kurosaki, don't you have school?" Toshiro asked, this time, he was the one smirking. "Oh crap!" Ichigo yelled, as he hurried of to school. "Shouldn't we have told him?" Rangiku asked all traces of happiness gone.

"We will worry about that later, but right now, I guess we go to the same place Ichigo is. It's time to go back to school."

**What is the real purpose behind Toshiro's and Rangiku's visit?**

**Why does Rukia refuse to come back to the world of the living?**

**Please Review ~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the delay in this chapter; I have been really busy.**

**Comet1234 – Thanks. I'm also curious to see how this is going; I have many different idea's in my head, and I really want to include all of them, but I don't want this to be a forever going story.**

**Bleachlove – Thank you; it's good to know that people actually want me to continue this.**

**fearthescribble – Thanks. Yeah that line was pretty funny; my favorite would still be the line where Ichigo was mocking Toshiro.**

**Prexistence- I'm not giving any information away about why Rukia isn't coming back to the world of the living, but don't worry, she will still be included in the story and you will find out why. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

When Captain Ukitake entered Rukia Kuchiki's room, he wasn't surprised to see her sitting there staring at nothing. Ukitake has tried several times to send Rukia back to the World of the Living, but every time, she had refused and barely talked to anyone else in the soul society. Even Byakuya Kuchiki was finding it difficult to communicate to her, without raising his voice at her.

"Rukia, you can't stay in here all day. It isn't good for your health," Ukitake said, as he sat down next to her. As predicted, no response. "I am not here to send you to the World of the Living Rukia. I am merely here to try and save you from yourself," Ukitake stated, as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Why should I believe you?" Rukia asked, in a whisper.

"If I did want to send you to the World of the Living, I would have done so already Rukia. You can't keep avoiding him," Ukitake said, as he watched Rukia tense. "I'm not avoiding _him_," Rukia said icily, before rising to her feet. "I just don't want to go back."

"Don't lie to me Rukia. Ever since Kurosaki Ichigo rescued you, you have been doing nothing butavoiding him. Didn't you want to be rescued?" Ukitake asked, prompting Rukia to tell the truth. "I was ordered to die and I was willing to do so without harming him. What is happening between me and Kurosaki is no ones business. If I refuse to go back, then don't question me," Rukia said, before she left.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It was finally the end of school, and Ichigo couldn't have been happier to leave. Not only did he arrive late to class because of the hollow, he was now also stuck having to share his home with Toshiro. _Since when did that little captain ever want to stay at my place?_ Ichigo thought, as he was walking home. _Well I guess it bets having to share a room with Rangiku,_ Ichigo winced at that thought.

"If you're thinking about me, I'm not interested," Toshiro stated, an evil grin growing on his small face. Ichigo's face when from confused to angry and he bellowed, "Hey! What the hell has gotten into you!? I'm not gay!"

Toshiro chuckled, and then turned to his old self. "So where is Rangiku staying?" Ichigo asked, as he tried to imagine her staying all by herself. "With Orihime Inoue," He answered, just before they arrived at the house. As Ichigo walked inside his house, he was soon greeted by his father foot which was close to hitting him in the face, before Ichigo grabbed it, causing his father to fall. "You're pathetic," Ichigo said, as he waved a confused Toshiro forward. "Who do we have here!?" Isshin wondered, as he looked at the tiny captain. "That's Toshiro; do you mind if he stays here for a while?" Ichigo asked, before Yuzu came in the living room.

"Welcome home Ichigo!" Yuzu rejoiced, before she spotted Toshiro. "I'm Yuzu Kurosaki, are you going to be staying here?" She asked, before Toshiro nodded his head. "Well in that case, dinner is ready!" Yuzu said, before she ran off to the kitchen.

"Let's go," Ichigo instructed as he headed up to his room. When they got there, Toshiro wondered where he was going to sleep and Ichigo seemed to know what he was thinking. "There is a guest room next door, unless you would rather sleep on the floor," Ichigo offered, not happy with the idea of sharing a room.

"There is no way I'm sleeping on your floor Kurosaki. Now if you don't mind, I'm going out," Toshiro said, before he headed out of the window. "Where the hell are you going?!" Ichigo yelled, as he quickly followed him.

_He is so annoying,_ Ichigo thought, "Go back Kurosaki, I'm only going to see Matsumoto," Toshiro said, before they felt this high spiritual pressure. "What is that!?" Ichigo asked, as they noticed the sky was opening and figures were stepping out.

"RUN ICHIGO! LEAVE NOW AND DON'T COME BACK!" Toshiro yelled, as he pulled out his Zanpaktou. Before Ichigo could respond, he could feel two hands dragging him back, away from the fight.

**Why is Ichigo being told to run?**

**Will Ukitake be able to save Rukia from herself?**

**What is going on with Toshiro?**

**Who is taking Ichigo away from the fight?**

**Please review ~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fearthescribble – Thanks for the review again. Yeah, I have been trying to include humor, but that won't last for long.**

**Aoi-Mizu – I wouldn't worry about cliffhangers if I was able to write the story in one chapter. I like to create suspense, but I of course hate making people sit there for months and then get tired of it.**

**AMY S-la – Thank you so much. Don't worry; I'm trying to get the updates done ASAP.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Rangiku yelled, as she approached her captain who was prepared to fight. He turned around slowly, but he refused to let down his guard. "Have you heard anything from the Soul Society?" Toshiro asked quickly, hoping backup would soon be on their way. "No sir, but I think it is a mistake to not let Ichigo Kurosaki fight," Rangiku admitted.

"Are you the Captain? No! We're here to protect Kurosaki Ichigo and not to get him killed! Do you understand _lieutenant_?" Toshiro yelled, as Rangiku flinched from the harshness in his voice. "Yes sir, sorry sir," Rangiku whispered, tears spilling from her eyes. "Rangiku…"

"Let's get this over and done with," Rangiku said, as she pulled out her zanpaktou. Toshiro sighed and he suddenly felt sorry for Rangiku. _Why am I so cold hearted? I know she is right, she usually is. But to disobey a direct order? I'm sorry Rangiku, _Toshiro thought, as the figures started to approach. "Hmm… so they only send two? That's a bit disappointing."

Toshiro turned to look at the guy in the middle who seemed to be the "leader" or "commander" of the group. He has dark green lines descending from his eyes, as though he was crying. There is a hole at the base of his throat which reminded Toshiro of a hollow, but he knew this was no hollow. "You don't know who we are; do you Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto?"

Rangiku stared, eyes wide, and the people or _things_ in front of them. How did they know her name? But most importantly, how did they know she was _here_? Only the Soul Society knew were her and Toshiro are, unless …

"You're working for Aizen, aren't you!?" Rangiku yelled, as she gripped her zanpaktou tighter. Toshiro noticed this, and slightly positioned himself closer to her. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to let Ichigo Kurosaki leave. "I'm Ulquirroa Schiffer and this is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Yammy Rialgo and Coyote Starrk," Ulquirroa said, as he pointed to each of the men beside him.

"We are Arrancars."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"HEY LET GO!" Ichigo yelled, as he was taken away from the place where Toshiro and Rangiku were last standing. "Calm down Ichigo!" A familiar voice chirped, before his gripped loosened and Ichigo pushed away from him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN!" Ichigo yelled, as he punched the guy in the face.

"I said CALM DOWN!" He yelled, as Ichigo recognized the hat on top of his head. "Mr. Hat and Clogs? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, before relaxing. "Well I dragged you away, isn't that obvious?" Mr. Hat and Clogs asked, before quickly continuing.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya asked me, personally, to pull you away just until they can get a better handle on the situation. They knew if you were there, you would automatically pull out your zanpaktou or your ban-kai and you would most probably be dead. You aren't dealing with normal hollow's Ichigo. These are Arrancars."

"What is an Arrancar?" Ichigo asked, as he felt the spiritual pressure of Rangiku and Toshiro increase dramatically. "An Arrancar are hollows which have had their masks almost completely removed and – throughout this process – gained the powers of a Soul Reaper, a more humanoid appearance, as well as strength, speed and intelligence; way beyond the level of a normal hollow."

"So basically you're telling me, that to be careful there going to kick my as*?" Ichigo asked, as he headed back to where Toshiro and Rangiku are. "I don't think you would have to worry about that Ichigo. They would most likely kill you," Mr. Hat and Clogs mumbled to himself before turning to leave.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

As Toshiro was fighting Grimmjow and Coyote, Rangiku was left fighting Ulquiorra and Yammy. Rangiku had been unsuccessful in a numerous times of attacking them, and has ended up badly beaten. Toshiro had noticed this, and tried to fight against all of the Arrancars, but it was too much. _Hang in there Rangiku!_ Toshiro prayed, as his zanpaktou cut Coyote's arm.

"This is going to be easy!" Grimmjow laughed, as he started to attack Toshiro from behind. "Don't be so sure about that!" He heard someone say, as Rangiku sighed in relief. Ichigo had arrived, and it was about time he did.

"Who the hell are you!?" He asked, as he began facing Ichigo. "Ichigo … Ichigo Kurosaki, and I'm going to kick your as*," with that being said, Ichigo pulled out his zanpaktou and began to attack Grimmjow; Toshiro sighed in relief, and started to attack Yammy hoping that Rangiku would be able to handle Ulquiorra.

This continued for five minutes before Ichigo could see the appearance of Uryuu, Chad and Orihime. He yelled at them to get back, but it was too late. Grimmjow had noticed these new arrivals and began to go after them. Ichigo swore to himself and then blocked his path in order to protect his friends. "Leave them alone!" Ichigo yelled, as his spiritual pressure increased.

Before Toshiro and Rangiku had enough time to focus on what was going on, Ulquiorra went after Ichigo as well as Yammy and Coyote. Next thing you know, Ichigo was barely struggling to keep alive.

**Will Toshiro and Rangiku be able to help save Ichigo?**

**Not as many cliff hangers this time; but don't worry, there will be more to come.**

**Please review ~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prexistence – Yammy is awesome! It would be funny if he did randomly start attacking a tree, or something. You shall soon find out why the Arrancar are in the World of the Living; and thank you.**

**Aoi-Mizu – Thank you, and yeah I have noticed cliff hangers keep people coming back. Thank you so much! I'm going to try and upload more! **

**Fearthescribble – Nope, not this time. But trust me, there will be heaps more coming. And thank you. **

**Sorry about having so many different point's of views in this chapter, but I needed to catch people's perspective of this fight.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Before Toshiro and Rangiku had enough time to focus on the current situation in which Ichigo was being targeted, Grimmjow came up behind Rangiku and stabbed her with is zanpaktou. Toshiro's eyes shot open when he noticed Rangiku's face drain of colour. He didn't hesitate to attack Grimmjow, but something else was bothering him. How much longer could Ichigo Kurosaki hold of those Arrancars?

Toshiro knew that Ichigo was stronger than most soul reapers; he was even stronger than most of the captain's, but the weakness was clear on his face. _He won't be able to last much longer, especially with three Arrancars! I'm sorry Rangiku, but you will have to handle Grimmjow_, Toshiro said to himself as he headed towards Ichigo.

"Rangiku! You deal with Grimmjow!" Toshiro yelled over his shoulder, before he began attacking Coyote. He knew this battle was going to be long and rough, but the quicker Ichigo could get through his opponents, the quicker this situation would be over and done with. _Hang in there Ichigo Kurosaki! You need to pull through this!_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"KUROSAKI-KUN!" Orihime yelled, as Chad and Uryuu pulled her away from the fight before Uryuu wrapped his arm around her waist. "Someone help him!" Orihime continued to yell out, as she kept pushing the thoughts of seeing Ichigo dead away. "He can't die!" She began to sob, which only made Uryuu clench his fists in anger. _How could she love him?! He is nothing but a self centered jerk, who always wants to be the hero!_

Orihime noticed the tension in Uryuu's body and began to pull away. "Leave me be!" Orihime snapped, as Chad and Uryuu started at her in shock. _What has gotten into Orihime?_ Chad wondered, as he looked to where Ichigo was. _She must really care about him_, Uryuu thought, before turning to leave.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Where are you going?" Mr. Hat and Clogs said, coming up from behind Uryuu, making him jump in surprise. "Away from here, why do you ask?" Uryuu asked calmly, as he tried to control his anger. "It's ok to be jealous, you know? Do you think you leaving is helping Orihime?" He asked, as Uryuu looked over his shoulder.

Orihime was sitting on the ground hugging her knees, as she watched the blood spill from Ichigo's wounds. She looked out of place, and stuck inbetween the two; _I'm such a b*stard!_ Uryuu swore to himself before walking back over to her. "Good choice!" Mr. Hat and Clogs yelled, before he stood besides Chad.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_I … can't go on … much longer! There … too strong!_ Ichigo thought, as he gasped for air. "Giving up?" Ulquirroa asked, as he lunged for Ichigo once again. "Never!" Ichigo yelled, just barely dodging his attack. "Consider yourself lucky, that were not here to kill you," Ulquiorra stated, as he wondered why Ichigo looked so confused. "You don't know why we are here?" Ulquiorra asked, as he stole a glance at the tiny captain, which was fighting Coyote. "Would I look this stupid If I knew?" Ichigo asked in desperation as he began to feel hurt by Toshiro's and Rangiku's secrecy.

"Lord Aizen wishes to have you, _alive_," Ulquirroa said, as Yammy un-expectantly grabbed Ichigo from behind and knocking him unconscious.

"ICHIGO!"

"KUROSAKI-KUN!"

Ichigo's name echoed through the air, as the Arrancars began to leave, with Ichigo; "GET BACK HERE!" Toshiro yelled, fear written all over his features. "Humph, this battle wasn't as fun as I had anticipated," Grimmjow laughed as they disappeared from sight before anyone could do anything.

"DAMN IT!" Toshiro yelled, as he rushed to Rangiku's side. "What … are we … going to … do … now, sir?" Rangiku asked, before she collapsed in Toshiro's arms. "Can today get any worse?" Toshiro said, as he headed down towards Orihime.

**What will happen to Ichigo!?**

**Will Rangiku be alright!?**

**Does Orihime love Ichigo?**

**Review Please ~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the delay in this chapter, I have been busy with exams, assignments and my computer had a virus. **

**Zangetsu50 – Thank you**

**Persistence- Thank you, it would be rather funny if Ichigo and Yammy had a one on one fight.**

**Aoi-Mizu- I know, I'm so mean to Rangiku but I still love her. I wanted to explore Rangiku's and Toshiro's relationship a bit. I can tell you now I don't plan on making this an Orihime/Ichigo story. Thank you very much.**

**Shadowgouf – Thanks**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Chain him up!" Ulquirroa ordered, as Yammy and Grimmjow dragged Ichigo Kurosaki along the stone floor. "What is so good about him?" Grimmjow asked, as he began putting chains around Ichigo's hands and ankles. "Just shut up and do what you're told. Do not judge Captain Aizen's orders!" Ulquirroa bellowed as he walked out of the room. _God, he surely isn't impressed_, Grimmjow thought before Yammy and he left the room.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"KUROSAKI-KUN!" Orihime yelled, once Ichigo and the Arrancars had vanished from site. _Where have they taken him! No! This can't be happening!_ Orihime has never been so heart broken in her life, her best friend had been taken away and there was nothing she could do. She continued to look up at the sky, before she noticed Rangiku collapsing into Toshiro's arms.

_Rangiku-san! _Orihime thought, before the small captain landed besides her, with a simple request. "Can you heal Rangiku?" he asked, worry evident in his voice. "Yes!" Orihime answered immediately, as she began to work.

"Take care of her!" Toshiro yelled before walking the other way; _"Where are you going?! You just don't leave your partner!" _Toshiro stopped dead on his feat. Was he hearing correctly? Or did that just sound like Kurosaki Ichigo? _"Humph, it's obvious that you don't care about her. It's about stupid rules and laws aren't it? That is all you and the Soul Society are worried about, believing in something which is crap! Partners come before any of those dumb laws. Don't leave her Toshiro."_

"Toshiro-kun, are you alright?" Orihime asked, as the temperature began to slowly decline. "Y-yeah, on second thought, I will stay," Toshiro said in barely a whisper, making Mr. Hat and Clogs eyebrow raise. "We should all go back to my place, there are a lot of things which need to be dealt with," Everyone nodded in agreement, and headed to Mr. Hat and Clogs shop.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"It has been brought to my attention, that the substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki has been taken hostage by Captain Aizen. Captain Hitsugaya and Vice Captain Matsumoto from the 10th Division has been unsuccessful with protecting Kurosaki, and I'm now ordering Captain Kuchiki and Vice Captain Abarai Renji to go to the World of the Living and help them. You may now leave, this meeting is over," Captain Yamamoto said, before everyone left.

_This isn't good,_ thought Ukitake, who began to find Rukia. "Is something wrong Ukitake?" Byakuya Kuchiki asked his expression blank. "Ahh… not at all, I thought I might as well tell Rukia the news," Ukitake said, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Humph," Was all Byakuya said, before he walked of in the other direction.

"_You're a self centered jerk, do you know that?" _Ichigo asked Byakuya, who was a little shocked by what his mind was telling him. _"You love Rukia, yet you don't wish to help her? Still following rules, huh? Well screw you Byakuya Kuchiki! You couldn't save her once, what made me think you could save her now? And I was actually beginning to think you where a decent guy. Hell! I was wrong!"_

Byakuya didn't know what to think. Ichigo Kurosaki's words echoed through his mind, as though it was set on repeat and wouldn't stop. Of course he loved Rukia, and he would do anything to go and help her, but what was he trying to tell him? _That dumbas* might be right,_ Byakuya thought, as he began to walk towards Rukia's room.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Rukia?" Ukitake asked, as he entered her room. Rukia turned her head slightly, before lowering her head back down to the ground. "Something bad has happened I am afraid," Ukitake stated, before Byakuya enetered the room. "If you don't mind, I would rather tell her," He said, before Ukitake nodded in understanding and left. "Brother?" Rukia asked in barely a whisper.

"Kurosaki Ichigo has been kidnapped by Captain Aizen," Byakuya said simply, as he walked towards her. "What do you want me to do?" Rukia snapped, eyeing her brother. "I don't know. Anything is better than nothing," he stated, before Rukia replied. "I don't care brother, and I know you don't either. So save me the 'let's go be compassionate' speech, and leave."

"So you're going to continue to sit here and do nothing? Even after he saved you?" Byakuya wasn't exactly comfortable with where this conversation was headed, but he knew what had to be done. "He didn't save me," Rukia stated; "No matter how much you try and tell yourself that, he did! I didn't save you, neither did Renji or Ukitake. Even though I dislike Kurosaki Ichigo, he still did something which I couldn't. I couldn't save you, not then, but I can now. Let's go find Kurosaki Ichigo."

With his words being said, he began to leave the room when he felt two small arms wrap around his waist. "Thank you," Rukia said simply, before she grabbed her zanpakutou. "Let's go!"

**How has Ichigo changed people's lives?**

**Will you ever find out what happened between Ichigo and Rukia?**

**Please review ~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**THIS IS THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! WHAT REALLY HAPPENED BETWEEN ICHGIO AND RUKIA!?**

**Aoi-Mizu – Yeah Byakuya did ^_~ hehe, and Thank you. **

**Persistence- Well you will never know, crazy writer alert :P I thought It would be nice and interesting to see how the relationship is between Rukia and Byakuya. Thank you.**

**Zangetsu50 – Thanks**

**Feathrescribble- Thank you, hope you continue to enjoy the rest.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ichigo didn't know which one was worse; the pain which was radiating throughout his body or the fact that he actually let those Arrancars capture him so easily. However, on top of all that, Ichigo was also feeling guilty, but why? He had nothing to feel guilty about, or even upset about.

"That us because you're hoping to forget what is really bothering you," Zangetsu stated, as he stood before Ichigo. "I'm not forgetting anything!" Ichigo yelled; whilst he ran a hand through his orange hair. "Then why haven't you spoken to Rukia Kuchiki?" Zangetsu asked, before leaving Ichigo to his thoughts.

"Rukia…"

***Flashback***

"I told you not to come back for me!" Rukia yelled at Ichigo, as she placed her hands on her hips. "I wasn't going to let you die," Ichigo said simply, before continuing. "Would you let someone innocent die? No, you wouldn't. And I don't see the big deal; you get to live and you're mad about that?" Ichigo asked.

"I am mad because you didn't listen to me! You could have quite easily let me die and keep yourself safe, but instead you not only risk you own life, but you risked your friends as well. You caused chaos here in the Soul Society, you broke hundreds of laws and you almost got yourself killed! I should have been punished for my idiotic mistake of giving a _mere_ human like _you_ my powers," Rukia said harshly, as she sighed in frustration.

"Idiotic mistake?! What would you have done that night if you didn't give me your powers? Lie down and die? I don't think so; you did what you had to do in order to protect the souls and the people, but also yourself. You didn't think about the trouble you were going to get yourself into, but I guess a mere human like me doesn't get it at all, is that right?" Ichigo asked.

"Just drop it Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, as she began to walk away. "What is this really about!? The fact that I saved you or the fact that your precious brother got his as* kicked by a human like me? Or is it something else completely!?" Ichigo yelled back, whom was deadly close to having his head on a platter.

"JUST LEAVE!" Rukia screamed, as she ran away from where she was last standing.

***End of flashback***

_Why does everyone lie to me?! First it was Rukia and now Toshiro and Rangiku, who is next? My own father?" _Ichigo thought, as he slowly began to regain consciousness. "Hey look, it looks like the carrot top head s waking up!" Grimmjow stated, as Captain Aizen and Ulquirroa enetered the room. "Good, it is about time," Captain Aizen said, as he walked over towards Ichigo. "I was beginning to wonder if I was ever going to see you again, however I wasn't expecting you to be so badly hurt," Captain Aizen continued, as he punched Ichigo in the stomach, which caused Ichigo to violently awake.

"What the hell … who the … Aizen!" Ichigo shouted, as he began trying to unchain himself. "What an idiot," Grimmjow stated, from his position at the door. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ichigo yelled, as his reiatsu spiked. "What are you going to do? Spit in my face? It's not like you can attack me with your zanpaktou "Grimmjow stated, nodding towards the chains.

"Whatever smurf face, why am I here?" Ichigo asked Aizen, as he began to feel the urge to spit on him. "And what makes you think I am going to tell you? You're a smart kid Ichigo Kurosaki, figure it out," Captain Aizen said before leaving.

_What a bunch of losers, _Ichigo thought, as he glared at Ulquirroa. "Are you the one who chained me up?" Ichigo asked, as he continued to struggle to free himself. "Humph, maybe he is _stupid_ as he looks," Ulquirroa stated, as he followed captain Aizen. It didn't take Grimmjow long before he began to head out, "Where are you going smurf?" Ichigo asked.

"Like I'm going to tell you! Well actually… now that you mention it would be fun to visit the World of the Living again," Grimmjow said with an evil smile on his face. "DON'T YOU DARE!" Ichigo shouted, but it was too late. Grimmjow was gone.

**HAHA ARENT I SNEAKY. **

**What else is Rukia hiding?**

**Will I ever tell you?**

**What are Grimmjow's plans?**

**Please review ~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fearthescribble – Thanks, and lol :P I couldn't think of anything, so smurf was the first thing that came to mind.**

**Zangetsu50 – Thank you once again :D**

**Thebleachdiary – Haha! I would totally watch that if Grimmjow was in it!**

**Persistence- Haha, I'm making Rukia very mean towards Ichigo aren't I? Haha, trust me, that isn't the reason why Aizen wants' Ichigo. That is like 0.5% of the reason :P Thank you :D **

**Ichigo's future wife – Thanks but you got to wait :P**

**(Person with no name) – Thanks, you will found out soon.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"I can't believe this! What are we waiting for?" Captain Hitsugaya yelled, as he began pacing around Mr. Hat and Clogs shop. _I can't believe this! What are they waiting for? An open invitation? _Toshiro thought, as everyone watched. "Maybe if you calm down, people will give you answers," Uryuu suggested before anyone could stop him.

"WE DON'T NEED ANSWERS, WHAT WE NEED IS TO GET HIM BACK!" Toshiro bellowed, before running his hand through his white hair. "No one gets it! Do any of you know what would happen if we sit here and continue to wait!? Do any of you care about how much danger Kurosaki Ichigo is going to be in?" Toshiro said, a little calmer than before.

Orihime gasped, and Uryuu simply hang his head. "What danger?" Chad asked however before he got an answer, Rangiku walked into the room, barely able to stand up. "Aizen wants…revenge on Isshin Kurosaki …" Rangiku said, before she collapsed. "RANGIKU!" Toshiro yelled, as he kneeled by her side.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Isshin has never felt so lost for words in his entire life; Urahara had informed him about what had happened to Ichigo three days ago after the event had occurred, but he didn't know what to tell his two daughters Yuzu and Karin. Of course he didn't want to tell them about the Soul Society and everything which goes on there, but he couldn't handle seeing Yuzu cry every night.

Even Karin was devastated. After the first day when Ichigo wasn't at home, they simply thought he was staying at a friend's home. But as the days went by, and Ichigo still wasn't home, they began to worry. "Dad, where is Ichigo?" Yuzu asked, as she was wiping away her tears. "I don't know, but where ever he is, I bet you he is safe and ok," Isshin said, even thought he knew what he just said was far from true.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"It appears to me that your sister Yuzu misses you dearly. It's so sad, that her brother couldn't even protect her," Aizen said, as he was sitting across from Ichigo. "Leave her alone!" Ichigo shouted, fear evident on his features. "Would you do anything for her?" Aizen continued to ask, ignoring the rustle from Ichigo's chains.

"What does that matter?! Of course I would, she is my sister! Wouldn't you do that for someone you cared about?" Ichigo said, slightly aggravated. "Does 'doing anything' mean killing whoever was at fault?" Aizen asked, ignoring Ichigo's question.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Protecting someone doesn't mean killing who is at fault, yeah getting some sort of revenge is ok I guess … but to kill? No."

Aizen laughed, and Ichigo seemed shocked. _What the hell was so funny? _Ichigo wondered, before he heard someone else entering the room. "You are nothing like your father Isshin, do you know that? Your father did something horrible, and I will _never_ forgive him," Aizen stated, before turning his head to Ulquirroa.

"An intruder has just entered, apparently it's someone who knows that scum bag," Ulquirroa stated before handing the full details over to Aizen. "This is Wonderful! It seems as though Captain Hitsugaya doesn't waist anytime finding us!" Aizen rejoiced, which made Ichigo's temper rise.

"WHAT THE F*CK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Ichigo yelled, causing both Ulquirroa and Aizen to look at him. "I am the one you want, not him!"

"Ahh, but that is where you are wrong. You are here because of Isshin. Not because of your strength, or will, but because of your father!" Aizen stated, before he left the room.

**What happened between Aizen and Isshin?**

**Where is Grimmjow?**

**Why did Toshiro leave without backup?**

**Please review ~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the delay in this chapter, have four assignments currently due.**

**Shadowgouf – Thank you**

**Zangetsu50 –Thanks, that is my number one goal!**

**Persistence – Haha Thanks. I thought it would be an interesting twist; I can't wait until you find out why! **

**Fearthescribble – Thank you Karla. Yeah, Aizen is pretty annoying.**

**Aoi-Mizu – Thank you =D **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

As Grimmjow approached Ichigo Kurosaki's house, he laughed to himself as he seen Ichigo's father through the window. _This is going to be easy,_ Grimmjow thought as he headed up towards the house. He was careful with the way he walked, as he didn't want Isshin catching him.

As he knocked on the door, he could hear Isshin rushing to the door and yanking it open, as though Grimmjow had been waiting there for quite a while. "Hello there! How can I …. Wait, you're the bast*rd which took my son!" Isshin yelled, before Grimmjow began attacking Isshin. "Get off me!" Isshin yelled, as he looked for any object which could be used as a weapon.

"Give it up already!" Grimmjow laughed, as he stabbed him until he fell into unconsciousness.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

As Orihime, Chad and Uryuu sat in the playground in school they paid no attention to the surroundings around them. Ichigo had been kidnapped, Rangiku was badly hurt and slowly making a recovery and Captain Hitsugaya had gone off by himself to find Ichigo. But where was Ichigo?

"Do you think Kurosaki-kun and Toshiro-kun will be alright?" Orihime asked, for the fifth time that day. "He better hell be! I'm not finished with him!"

Orihime, Chad and Uryuu gasped at the two figures in front of them. Rukia was here! And so was her brother, but they didn't care about him. "What are you doing here?" Uryuu asked, not bothering to say hello. "Where here about Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya said simply, getting straight to the point. "And about his father, Isshin," Rukia clarified.

"Mr. Kurosaki? What did he do?" Orihime asked, as she felt confused. "This is no matter to be discussing here," Byakuya said, as Rukia directed them to Mr. Hat and Clogs shop.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"How much longer am I going to be chained here?" Ichigo yelled out, before his stomach growled. _God! I could really use some food right about now! _Ichigo thought, before Captain Aizen walked in with Gin. "Fox face!" Ichigo said which earned him a hard punch into the face. "Now Gin, that's no way to treat him, after all, we have a special surprise for you," Aizen stated as Grimmjow entered the room.

"Yeah whatever, let me guess, a new set of chains?" Ichigo asked sarcastically, before his father was dragged into the room. "DAD!" Ichigo yelled, as Isshin limped towards his son. "Hey yah Ichigo, long time no see," Isshin mocked, chuckling at his son before coming serious. "Let him go."

"Sorry no can do. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you," Aizen stated, as he forced him into a seat. "I know you hate me, but leave Ichigo out of this!" Isshin yelled, before getting slapped in the face. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Ichigo yelled, as his spiritual energy flared, causing the chains to crack slightly. Aizen laughed, before turning to Isshin and speaking.

"So how have you been, Dad?"

**EPIC TWIST! I BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!**

**What will Ichigo's reaction be?**

**Is Isshin really Aizen's father?**

**Please review ~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was rushing to finish of my assignments and everything so I didn't have the time. But since it is holidays I will update more frequently. **

**Shadowgouf – Thank you :D**

**Aoi-Mizu – Thank you so much, your support and feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**Persistence – Ha ha, I don't think anyone seen that coming. And thank you for the review.**

**Zangetsu50 – A lot of people didn't :P Thanks for the review**

**Fearthescribble – (: Thanks Karla.**

Captain Hitsugaya walked around hopelessly as he tried to work out where on earth he was headed. He had no idea where Ichigo Kurosaki was, nor if he was even alive. This made the tiny captain angry but somewhat sad. Ichigo and he didn't have a close relationship, but they weren't friends either.

"Why would a Captain of the Soul Society be running around this place for?" Somebody asked, as Toshiro noticed Coyote behind him. His zanpaktou drawn to his chest; "I could be asking why you would want to stay at this place. You know god damn why I am here," Toshiro said in frustration, as he reached for Hyōrinmaru. "You're here for Kurosaki Ichigo and Isshin," Coyote said, before Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

"Isshin Kurosaki!? You took him as well!?" Toshiro yelled, before both of their zanpaktou's began moving frantically towards each other. "And soon you will join them."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"_So how have you been, Dad?"_

Isshin shuddered as he felt Ichigo's spiritual energy rise dramatically; it was obvious Ichigo was furious. The chains which were around his ankles and wrists broke, and Ichigo's hand was already around Aizen's throat. "Now Ichigo, this isn't how you threat your brother," Aizen said, before Ichigo punched him in the face. "YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER!" Ichigo yelled, as he grabbed his zanpaktou.

"Always so eager for a fight…very well then; if a fight is what you want, then let's get it over with," Aizen said simply, before drawing out his zanpaktou and swinging it at Ichigo.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"So Isshin is Aizen's father?" Uryuu whispered, still shocked from what he was just told. "Yes I'm afraid so," Mr. Hat and Clogs said, before sipping his drink. "Does Ichigo know about this?" Rukia asked, as she sat down next to Chad and Byakuya. "Well since Isshin was taken by the Arrancars, it will only be a matter of time if he doesn't already know."

Orihime was about to ask a question, when Renji barged in through the doors. "Where is Captain Hitsugaya?" Renji asked, before Rukia slapped him. "Hey! What was that for?" Renji asked, before bowing at his Captain. "For not being here earlier, maybe if you were here you would have already known that Captain Hitsugaya went after Ichigo."

"That idiot! No offence Rangiku," Renji said, as Rangiku was sitting next to Orihime and Mr. Hat and Clogs. "None taken, I just want my Captain back," She said sadly, before changing the subject; "So what are we meant to do now?"

"I guess it's time we find them, don't you think?" Mr. Hat and Clogs asked before they all nodded.

**Stay tuned for the fight between Ichigo and Aizen and Toshiro and Coyote.**

**This is going to be fun.**

**Please review ~!**


End file.
